transformers_adventures_more_than_meets_the_eyefandomcom-20200214-history
Drift
Drift (ドリフト, Dorifuto) is an Autobot samurai with a rarity: he's a bounty hunter with a conscience, while some bounty hunters may be unscrupulous thugs for hire. Dedicated to hunting down wrongdoers and crooks across the galaxy, Drift aims to bring his targets in fairly and honorably, with the goal of rehabilitating them into contributing members of Cybertronian society. Not that he's all sunshine and roses, however. Drift is an exacting perfectionist in everything he does, with an unbendingly rigid honor code he follows to the letter, a level of strictness even Strongarm finds excessive. He is blunt and dismissive, rarely giving even slight praise, which often leaves even his companions feeling unappreciated, but.... there are certain reasons for it, especially after facing a tragic truma, back when he was a member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps. Before the Great Wars, he was a young orphan bot who joined the Cyber-Ninja Corps, with stern need of discipline, someone to help him, and can call as friends. Thankfully, Dai Atlas and Master Yoketron were just the mentor to help him with these things. If one student of the corps had not betrayed his teachers and corps to the Decepticons. Drift is an expert in blade combat, eschewing blasters for the range or up-close approach. He is equipped with two gauntlets that turn into his Mini-Con students, Ranzer and Panzer, and leaves the outside distractions to them, while he focuses on his target. Turns out he needs the backup, as he's quite unpopular with other bounty hunters... particularly Fracture, who's itching to turn Drift into so many metal shavings. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Eric Bauza (English), Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Raffaele Farina (Italian) Robot Mode In robot mode, he is a samurai robot, with his two swords can be stored on his left hip. Vehicle Mode Back on Cybertron, his vehicle mode was a Cybertronian Sports Car, later when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle mode of an orange car that appears to be a cross between a Bugatti Veyron and a Gumpert Apollo. Attributes: *Master of all Arts of the Cyber-Ninja Corps Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Cyber-Ninja Corps **Yoketron **Dai Atlas *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Strongarm **Bulkhead **Bumblebee **Sideswipe **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Windblade *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit **Ranzer **Panzer *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Guard **Ultra Magnus **Zeta Prime **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family Neutral *Elita-1 *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Nightlock Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture Weapons and Abilities Drift is a master in blade combat, and has the longest training in a wide variety of techniques of the Cyber-Ninja Corps, including a knowledge of Circuit-Su, Metallikato, Processor-Over-Matter and all Seven Steps of the Thundering Dragon. In battle, he wields swords kept on his left hip with extreme skill, eschewing blasters for the range or up-close approach, and he is able to use them to deflect oncoming laser shots, as well as to slice up opponents. He is equipped with two gauntlets that turn into Minicons Ranzer and Panzer, and leaves the outside distractions to them, while he focuses on his target. History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male-Bots Category:Good Category:Autobots Category:Cyber-Ninja Corps Category:Autobot Bounty Hunters